IceWing Documents
Characters belong to Mango the rainwing Don't STEAL THEM. Thanks IceWing Documents Prologue It was a cold night. Given that it was the IceWing kingdom, after all, it wasn't unusual it was cold-it was just the temperature dropped so low the night he hatched that the peasant IceWings, the ones used to bitter winds and howling blizzards, shivered in their iced-over homes. On that night, the moons were high in the sky, full and round like snowballs, hanging over the dragon continent and making it glow a slightly off-white shade. Lights that shined only a few shades away from the tundra snow were scattered over the kingdom, making a giant sun in the cities and a star in the villages. If you flew high, so high it seemed that your wings would touch the stars, the indigo ocean, lapping at the coves and beaches and cliff-sides, moved back and forth in the distance. If you flew closer, the cliff-sides had lights, too-lights that were glowing so much darker than the other city lights. Now fly closer, even closer, fall down down down until you fall through a cloud and hover a hundred feet above the ground. Two full-grown dragons stand there on an outcropping of one fanged cliff. The two fangs hang over the top, over the spots where they stand. A wind blows and you know what's going to happen next but it doesn't. The half-crumbling, Swiss-cheese reminiscent stalactites hold and don't fall, don't crash down and kill the dragons below. One glanced up, obviously feeling the wind. The dragon who glanced up was barely more than a shadow against the cliffs, a matte ebony that gave it a ghost-like feeling. The dragon standing next to black dragon had a normal color scheme for this kingdom-pale, pale scales, as ghost-like as the shadowy dragon, except in reverse. Fly closer and you will see the relaxed expression on the pale dragon-the IceWing's face, and the tight expression on the NightWing's face. The NightWing shivers and stepped forward, unconsciously extending a wing towards the IceWing, looking protectively at an object nestled in a hole. There's another IceWing tucked away in a corner of a home carved into the cliff. He holds a clipboard with a falcon feather in his mouth and wears a bored look. He folds his wings and tosses his head, spikes stiffening and relaxing ever so slightly. The bored-looking IceWing wears a gold badge around his neck-the gold badge of Queen Snowfox's advisors. If you fly as close as a dragon away from the NightWing, the object starts to take shape-two oval things and a spiky circle holding them. A light flickers in one window and throws ovals and circle into view for a tiny moment, and you can see it's a nest, with two eggs. Two very, very unusual eggs. One is all white, with a tiny-no bigger than a teardrop-spot of black at the very top. The other has white squares with black stripes that curl out, like a fern. It's very pretty, like a floral decal of an elegant flower in the RainWings' territory, and it seems to put the other egg in shadow. One of them rocks in its twiggy cradle, making the nest tremble for a millisecond. The NightWing's scales shiver and she steps forward at the same time the advisor does, twirling the quill and putting it to his clipboard. The IceWing doesn't move, though his eyes dart towards the eggs. A protective expression flits across his face faster than a SkyWing, and he twitches as if he wants to move forward. But he doesn't. Moonlight dances across his pure white scales, making them silver. He sits in a rigid position, exactly like the guards at the palace. Something special about him makes you want to kneel down before him as a commoner should for a prince. He looks like he belongs in the IceWing Kingdom, more so than the advisor, as much as the queen. Maybe it's the way he carries himself-soldierly and important. Or the way he's handsome-subtly, with a sharp snout, polished claws and scales, and his sharper-than-a-spear-point spikes. The nest trembles again, moved by the kicks of the hatching dragonets. A spidery crack winds its way through the black-striped egg, starting from the top and haphazardly traveling down. The eggshell buckles but doesn't give way as something kicks it from inside-the dragonet's talons, lashing out to get into the world. A bit of slimy eggshell tumbles down from the nest, from the top of the flowery egg. "She's hatching!" whispers the NightWing, grabbing onto the IceWing's forearm. He doesn't look disgusted, and when the NightWing leans into him he nuzzles her head. The advisor can barely conceal his disapproval-you can feel it from where you stand. He shoots them a murderous look, but he doesn't do much more than twitch awkwardly. White-tipped black spikes impale the shell from the inside as it falls away to reveal a stunning IceWing-NightWing hybrid. She has cream wing membranes speckled with black dots while her wingblades are cream maturing into black at the ends. The spikes along her back, shorter than a regular IceWing's are black and white at the top. Her upper body is pure snow, and her underbelly and claws are translucent sapphire sparkling with white. Her build is lanky and graceful, her head all ivory and shaped like an IceWing's. She's beautiful and at a minute old already carries herself with maturity and grace. She opens her mouth and yawns, revealing sharp polished teeth. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)